No me importa lo demás
by Leia SM
Summary: Regina está cansada de ver cómo Emma se convierte en una sombra de lo que fue cuando se conocieron. One-shot Espero que os guste.


No me importa lo demás

Regina OV

Estaba harta porque todo el mundo parecía ganar siempre y yo debía perderlo todo. Porque el maldito pirata había tenido que regresar y Robin no podía haberlo hecho. Porque todo el mundo que decía amarme tenía que morir. Cierto que había hecho cosas horribles que había destruido pueblos esteros y familias, cosas hechas como reina malvada que ahora no deseaba recordar.

Aunque se suponía que ahora que había alejado de mí a la Reina, la lucha en mi interior que me destrozaba en mi interior debía calmarse. Por qué no lo hacía, porque seguían esas ganas de estrangular y hacer suplicar a ese pirata de una sola mano con eyerline. En serio si casi se ponía más que yo, se maquillaba más que Emma. Porque él debía de haber vuelto.

Me levante de la cama y me arregle para ir a Grany's había quedado para desayunar con Emma y Henry. Supongo que no querían dejarme sola, debían de estar preocupados para ver cómo estaban las cosas después de que toda la oscuridad de mi corazón se fuera. Y a mí no me importaba pasar un rato en familia, después de todo Emma se había colado tanto en mi vida que ya había empezado a pensar que Emma, Henry y yo éramos una familia un tanto peculiar.

Llegaba la primera como siempre pero no me importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada, siempre que quedábamos así me acordaba de lo que hemos pasado, y de que si al principio de este camino me explicara este momento me habría reído en su cara y le hubiese soltado un comentario que lo hubiese dejado llorando, la verdad es que eso solía divertirme pero la verdad prefiero como estoy ahora, con gente a mi alrededor que me mira con desprecio, aunque de vez en cuando le suelto alguno de esos comentarios a Emma porque es la única que sé que se los toma a broma y me contesta. A veces echo de menos esos piques del principio, que teníamos de broma hasta que llego Hook, desde que él había llegado Emma había empezado a poco a poco a perder ese carácter que me gustaba tanto. Si me gustaba, al principio me sorprendió pero ahora ya lo había aceptado, que malo tenía que me gustara un aspecto de una amiga.

Mientras tenia estos pensamientos no me di cuenta que Henry ya había llegado, lo salude como siempre con dos besos y con cariño, aunque me sorprendió verlo a él solo y él se debió dar cuenta que buscaba a Emma porque me explico que ella no vendría que se había quedado con Hook, que el pirata había aparecido para pedirle algo y no había podido venir. Le digo que no importa que él y yo no lo podemos pasar muy bien y que Emma ya vendrá a la próxima. Y si lo pasamos bien hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo a solas con mi hijo de una forma tan relajada. Pero seguía con una espina clavada por el plantón de Emma y más por el motivo, otra vez ese pirata. Vale que era su novio, algo que seguía sin comprender, pero no había otro momento del día. Mejor era dejarlo pasar pero la verdad es que no me apetecía ver a Emma y a ese pirata juntos, ella era mi amiga y merecía algo mejor.

Las semanas siguientes estuve evitándola un poco, no quería ver lo feliz que era con el pirata y yo habiendo perdido a Robin, puede sonar injusto pero yo lo necesitaba. Obviamente la ignore lo que pude porque como no podía ser en Storybrook, todos volvíamos a estar en peligro, la Reina había conseguido volver, y como ya lo había querido hacer conmigo, quería conseguir su venganza contra Snow de una vez por todas.

Así que ahora estamos en una reunión para intentar hacer un plan contra la Reina, pero soy incapaz de concentrar porque ese pirata debía estar aquí él era inútil contra la Reina, contra mi yo era mucho mejor que él. Porque parecía que poco a poco me iba quitando el sitio que me había costado tanto lograr. Pero mientras estaba dispersa algo interrumpió la reunión, era el grillo, que quería este.

Me quedo en Shock, así que Emma iba a morir y ella pensaba que iba a ser yo quien la matara, porque no estaba en la puñetera visión. Cuando salgo del shock empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta y me voy. Me da igual que la reina viniera ahora a buscar guerra porque la tendría estaba que ardía de rabia, como podía Emma pensar eso después de todo lo que he hecho por ella. Me había dolido que no hubiera tenido la confianza para contarme lo de la visión pero que pensara que el encapuchado fuera yo, eso ya era el colmo.

Cuando estoy a punto de entrar en casa noto una mano que me coge, me giro hecha una furia, se suponía que yo ya no era la Reina malvada pero esa mirada se parecía a la que tiene ella. Entonces veo a Emma jadeando y un poco sudada, debe haber venido corriendo.

¿Qué quieres? - digo

Tu qué crees, pues hablar contigo. – me contesta.

Ahora si quieres hablar – le digo con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

Bueno esta semana tampoco me has dado muchas oportunidades de hablar contigo. – Ese comentario era cierto pero estaba enfadada así que no lo admitiría.

Supuse que desde que volvió el pirata ya no querías pasar tiempo con migo supongo que ya no debo ser tan divertida como antes. – Su cara cambio a un estado de confusión.

¿De dónde has sacado eso? – pero ignore su pregunta.

Pero mejor para ti no como se supone que voy a matarte – quería enfadarla quería volver a como era antes nuestra relación antes del maldito pirata.

Lo siento por eso, sé que has cambiado que no serás tú – no se porque eso me enfado más.

No quiero que me pidas perdón, quiero que vuelvas a ser la Emma de antes, la que existía antes que viniera ese maldito pirata de una sola mano, la Emma que se debe haber perdido entre su sobra, la Emma que me rebatía y me retaba. la Emma con carácter la que pasó por mi vida como un huracán y me hizo cambiar, la Emma de la que me enamoré, a la que tú ni te pareces. – lo había dicho, mierda lo había dicho, ese sentimiento que tenía guardado tan al fondo de mí, que empecé a enterrar cuando llego Robin y ahora después de su perdida había vuelto a salir.

Entro en mi casa y cierro la puerta y la dejo en el poche, ni me gire a ver qué cara tenia, la escucho llamar varias veces a la puerta pero no le abro, ya se cansara, no quiero verla. Llama una vez más pero esta parece ser la última porque no escucho ninguna más ni mi nombre. Me tubo y me pongo boca bajo, como puedo habérselo dicho que se me paso por la cabeza, supongo que la rabia había tenido algo que ver y verla con ese maldito pirata y después la reunión y la visión, como iba a hacerle yo daño si fui hasta el maldito infierno para buscar a ese pirata por ella, porque no podía verla triste, y encima Robin ya no estaba y no podía refugiarme en el. Me siento mal pero de verdad le quería pero nunca acabe de creer que el fuera mi alma gemela, no después del sentimiento que tenía por Emma.

Apunto estaba de echarme a llorar, cuando escucho un:

¿Eso es verdad? – no hizo falta ni que me girara sabía quién era.

Como has entrado – le pregunte, no quería contestarle.

Con magia, pero eso no es importante, ¿es cierto? – Obvio con magia, me giro y le miro la rabia había vuelto, no quería verme frágil ahora.

Que más te da, tu estas con el maldito pirata y por lo que he escuchado es tu amor verdadero, hasta pasasteis una prueba – la máscara había vuelto, en su cara empezaba a verse el cabreo.

Sí que importa, para que lo sepas siempre me has gustado desde que te vi ese día que traje a Henry pensé que eras la mujer más sexy que había visto jamás, pero a medida que te fui viendo y como cambiabas por Henry me fui enamorando, pero primero estaba el recuerdo de Daniel y después llego Robin el que recuerdo según unos polvos era tu amor verdadero. Así que Hook fue el único que fue intentando encajar los pedazos que tú habías dejado y supongo que empecé a depender demasiado de él, era mi apoyo, fue el que aguantaba juntos los pedazos que tú dejaste. – No lo podía creer eso era cierto.

Pero no pude salir del shock cuando unos labios empezaron a besarme y entonces empecé a corresponderla. Cuando el aire nos faltó, nos separamos y la vi sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no la veía.

Cuanto tiempo hemos perdido.- me dio la razón y nos volvimos besar, y me hizo olvidar todo lo que había fuera de mi habitación. Un pirata y una Reina Malvada.

Espero que os haya gustado iré subiendo capítulos cuando pueda. Gracias por leer.


End file.
